Clayface and his bad mood!
by Miisakee
Summary: When Clayface is in a bad mood, we get a hospitilised Robin and a guilty Batman. Sprinkle friendship on top and this is the result. Fill for the challenge 'Team Interations.'


**This is a fill for the Team Interactions Challenge on Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges and the Challenge is by Illucida.**

**Sorry this took so long, I forgot about entering.**

**Disclaimer: IOYJN!**

**Now, without further ado!**

**I give you...**

**Clayface and his bad mood!**

_CRASH! _

A noise came from the bank.

Batman and Robin exchanged glances.

"Okay, either the bank is ridiculously difficult to get into or Clayface is in a bad mood!" said Robin thoughtfully.

"I'll take option two, that bank's security is terrible!" answered Batman.

He gestured to the open window.

"Go ahead!"

Robin rolled his eyes and climbed up to the window and slipped in.

Within seconds the door was open and Batman was in.

The Dynamic Duo crept towards the safe, where Clayface, as Batman suspected, was in a **very **bad mood. He was lifting up the money and randomly throwing it at the wall making a very annoying clanking noise.

Robin groaned.

"Clayface, not that it isn't amusing to hear you...throwing a load of...coins at the wall, but aren't you supposed to be stealing them?"

Clayface jumped violently.

"Robin and...BATMAN, NO!" he cried, over-reacting I think.

Robin looked upset.

"Why'd ya sound so horrified at Bats but not me? I'm the Boy Wonder!"

"I know, but he's Batman! The Cranky Bat with a creepy Bat-Glare!"

Robin and Batman looked at each other.

*In Bat-Talk*

Robin: "Bats?"

Batman: "Get him!"

*Out of Bat-Talk*

They sprang at Clayface, who was still in a bad mood and who just ducked out of the way, sending Robin towards the wall and sending Batman out the window. Both Batman and Robin hit something, though one was horizontal and one was vertical, the floor and the wall, respectively.*

Batman jumped up and was inside in a flash. **

Robin wasn't so lucky.

As Robin pulled himself out of the rather large pile of coins, Clayface had already spread his body around him and started pulling him up. Robin attempted to remain calm, slipping his hand into one of his utility belt pockets to get a bat-a-rang. Clayface stretched part of his body to stop Robin from getting it.

Okay, Robin was getting seriously scared now.

He desperately began to struggle, causing discomfort to a certain clay-faced villain.

It made no difference.

"Now you know why I wasn't scared of you, don't you Boy Blunderer?" said Clayface evilly.

"Man, I am not feeling the aster!" said Robin, grumpily.

Clayface just smiled and began to strangle the bird.

Robin started to choke.

_Clang! _

A clanging noise echoed throughout the room as Batman came to the rescue.

Clayface dropped Robin and attacked Batman.

Batman had been waiting for this, as he threw a bat-a-rang at him that carried ice.

It froze Clayface.

Clayface uttered a dramatic cry as he froze.

Batman ran over to Robin, who was unconscious from oxygen deprivation.

"Robin?"

Robin remained unconscious.

Then the Commissioner Gordon came in and spotted them.

"Batman..." he started but then trailed off seeing the unconscious boy in Batman's arms.

"I'll call the ambulance!" he said swiftly and, pulling out his phone, dialled the number.

Batman didn't say anything, his cowled eyes searching Robin's body. ***

'_Oh Dicky,' _he thought _'I'm so sorry,' _his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Robin's corpse...body, he silently berated himself _'Don't think like that, Bruce, he's not dead, he can't be!' _

The Commissioner finished the call.

"Batman? I called the ambulance and they're on their way."

Batman made no answer.

Commissioner Gordon could do nothing but stand by the masked superhero and hope that the ambulance would arrive in time.

Not that long after, the ambulance arrived and took him to hospital.

******R&B 4EVER******

Batman sat by the bedside of Robin.

The Justice League had arrived not that long before and was waiting in the waiting room of the hospital along with the Young Justice League and Roy, who had stormed almost the moment they had reached the hospital, seriously, that guy seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Dick, Wally, or more recently, Kaldur. ****

At that moment, Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl came in, her hair askew and her clothes ruffled.

She was in school uniform so she must have run straight from that after-school club thing that she went to.

"Is he..." she started but was unable to finish.

"He's alive, but he's unconscious," Bruce confirmed.

Barbara nodded and came over to the bed.

She looked sadly at Dick.

"Will he be okay, Bruce?" she asked quietly.

Bruce sighed.

"I don't know, Barbara, I just don't know!" he admitted.

******R&B 4EVER******

Barbara and Wally were arguing again.

Both were sitting either side of Dick and were yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you!" Barbara cried.

"What?" answered Wally.

"You walked off and left Robin alone in this room to get a coffee!"

"I thought you were there!"

"I thought you were!"

"No, you were supposed to be there!"

"No, you were!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Bruce looked completely miserable.

"You!" yelled Barbara.

"You!"

"Guys!"

"You!"

"Guys!"

"No, you" yelled Wally.

"Guys!"

"What?" cried Barbara and Wally in unison.

"Stop arguing before Bats is forced to give you the Bat-Glare!"

Bruce smiled.

"Yes, thank you Robin! Now..." he trailed off.

They all turned to the bed and cried in unison.

"ROBIN!"

**The end!**

**Weird, yeah!**

***I wonder which would hurt more, the floor or the wall!**

**** No pun intended!**

*****Is cowled even a word, I think so but my spell checker seemingly disagrees with me!**

****** First thing, not the ENTIRE JL, they wouldn't have all fitted in to the room. Just the Founders and GA and Black Canary and Red Tornado! **

**And that's it!**

**Scroll down.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
